¿Es una Cita?
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: — Bueno debo irme. — comenzó a despedirse Bella — Espera. — ¿yo nervioso? Eso no era normal— ¿te molestaría acompañarme a Seattle este sábado? — ¿que? ¿yo un vampiro invitando a una humana? — ¿Es una cita? ONE SHOT


********************************************************************************

**Ya saben S. meyer es la propietaria de los personajes, yo solo los uso para jugar!**

hola mi gente bella!

No exijo revew, pero me hacen feliz cuando me los dejan... por lo que si me dejan uuno GRACIAS!

****

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS EN NEGRITA)

**

* * *

**

_¿Es una cita?_

Edward POV:

Estaba cansado de escuchar a Jessica llenarle la cabeza a Bella contra mí. Siempre decía cosas como "No te conviene Bella, deberías dejar de pensar en él. No ves que ni siquiera te presta atención." Como detestaba esa mujerzuela. Sobretodo por sus pensamientos,

**Oh! tampoco me mira a mi, pero si no me mira a mí menos a Bella. Ya se dará cuenta de lo que se pierde.** Ella era odiosa, más que odiosa. Y lo pero de todo es que últimamente solo se empecinaba en hablarme, o interrumpirnos cuando Bella y yo intentábamos entablar una conversación.

Y eso no era todo. Puesto que Myke Newton hacía lo mismo con Bella, él estaba detrás de ella, y sus pensamientos impuros también. **Mmm… Allí viene ella de Nuevo, Oh se ha soltado el cabello, como me gustaría apartárselo y besarle el cuello, y bajar hasta su pecho y hacerla...** ¡Basta! No podía soportarlo, era demasiado para mi. Imaginar a Bela, a esa delicadeza de alma, en manos de ese puerco, o en manos de alguien más que no fuera yo, me alteraba.

Solo debía ser perseverante.

Bella— la llame, cuando se acercaba por el corredor.

Oh... hola Edward. —me saludo sonrojándose. Eso no facilitaba las cosas. Su perfume me impregno el rostro, ya me acostumbraba, por las noches solía practicar, en su cuarto. —llevo prisa, ¿ocurre algo?

Nada en particular, pero quería pedirte por favor que no escuches a Jessica...

¿A que te refieres? —me pregunto sospechando, era obvio, había hablado demasiado.

Ahh... es que se corre el rumor de que...

Jessica siempre anda cotilleando, no debes darle importancia, yo no se la doy. —y luego bajó el rostro. Estaba avergonzada ¿por qué sería?

Si tienes razón.

Bueno debo irme.

Espera. — ¿yo nervioso? Eso no era normal— ¿te molestaría acompañarme a Seattle este sábado? — ¿que? ¿yo un vampiro invitando a una humana?

¿es una cita?

Es lo que tu quieras que sea.

Y... ¿qué haríamos allí? — ya estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, me rechazaría seguro. Y tenía motivos de sobra.

Lo que tu quieras.

Pero...

Es que yo solo tengo que comprar un traje.

Ahh ¿para qué?

Pues la boda de Emmett y Rose.

Oh... pues está bien...

Grandioso. Pasaré por ti a las nueve treinta de la mañana. —dicho esto, me marche.

Pero ¿era o no una cita? Ya se lo preguntaría luego.

Era tiempo de admitirlo, ella me tenía atrapado. Me preocupaba ella como nadie lo hacía. Además de ese cariño inmenso que tenía, me sentía egoísta. Por arriesgar la vida de ella. Bella Swan estaba en mis manos.

**Bella POV:**

Él lo había hecho ¿o no? Si sin dudas, me había invitado a Seattle, con una excusa perfecta.

Entre en el salón de clases, y Jessica me llamó.

Bella— y empezó a parlotear, no le prestaba atención realmente. Hasta que ella lo notó—¡Bella no me estas escuchando! Y esta vez es peor que de costumbre.

Lo siento Jess.

¿Qué ocurre? — le ¿decía o no? Era mejor no hacerlo...

Edward Cullen me ha invitado a salir este fin de semana. — ya era demasiado tarde ¿Por qué abri mi bocota?, era tan impulsiva a veces. — ¿puedes creerlo? — mi amiga me miraba como si yo hubiera cometido un crimen.

¡¿Y le aceptaste?

S..ss...si

¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bella? Sabes que él me gusta. —ahora todos nos miraban, grandioso, lo que me faltaba.

Nunca me dijiste nada de él más que no era conveniente. —le reproche.

Ni siquiera... —y se callo pues el profesor había entrado.

Pasó la clase de una forma muy tensa. Solo sabía que no iba a rechazar la invitación de Edward, pues, el realmente me gustaba ¿lo había admitido? ¡Si!

Al terminar, vi a Edward en la puerta del pasillo. Me dio un vuelco el estomago. Y Jessica noto mi nerviosismo. Me dedico una mirada de odio y se marcho furiosa.

¿Que tal? — le pregunte, fingiendo normalidad, al salir del salón.

Yo bien, la que no está nada bien es Jessica.

Oh... lo notaste.

Si ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo para ella?

No creo, es mejor que no intercedas.

De acuerdo.

¡BELLA! —me llamo una voz, justamente la que no quería escuchar ahora.

Luego hablamos, adiós—me dijo Edward y se marchó de nuevo.

Bien... ¿qué ocurre Mike?

¿por que? Dimo ¿por qué le haces esto a tu mejor amiga? No es justo.

Mike, ella ya te ha ido con el cuento. Y sabes que. Su versión no es muy correcta que digamos.

¿Y como es entonces? — me reprochó.

Ella jamás me específico que le gustaba Edward. y la verdad es que a mi también me gusta, es hora de que piense en mi. Siempre la estoy poniendo a ella como prioridad.

A ti ¿te gusta? —me pregunto dolido.

Si, y voy a ira a Seattle con él este sábado.

Habia tomado mi decisión, y no iba a cambiarla. Después de todo tenía el presentimiento de que Edward y yo tendríamos algo más que un capricho, como en el caso de Jessica.

Llegó el sábado, estaba muy nerviosa. Me habia cambiado y estaba mas reproducida de lo normal.

Entonces escuché su motor llegar. Salí, muy apresurada. El ya estaba fuera esperándome junto al auto. Me tropecé ¿cómo nó? ¡hola suelo mi viejo amigo!

Entonces unas manos me levantaron tan delicadamente. Como si yo fuera una pluma.

Hola Edward— lo salude sonrojada. —gracias.

Mmm... ¿esto acostumbras? Saludos matutinos para el suelo. — eso me hizo reír, era raro, nunca me gusto que se burlaran de mi torpeza.

Durante todo el viaje hablamos sobre nuestros gustos, Edward era muy curioso.

Llegamos hicimos las compras, y luego el me llevó a un parquecito muy pintoresco.

Bella... —lo miré para darle mi atención, y me quede encantada, su rostro tan perfecto sus ojos tan azucarados, me hacían volar. — ¿qué es esto, una cita o una salida de amigos? — el quería que yo marcara la diferencia entre algo amigos o algo más. Que hacer? Que decir?

Mmm... — mi mente estaba bloqueada por su imagen, la cual se acercaba mas y mas. Sus manos sostenían mi cintura suavemente, y solo lo tenía a escasos centímetros. — yo... yo... — y sonó mi celular, no podía creerlo, que oportuno. Vi quien era, Jessica. ¿lo habría hecho a propósito? — ¿Hola? [i]Si estas con él, espero que sean muy infelices[/i]... oh no me digas esas cosas Jessica...[i]tu eres la peor amiga.[/i] — y me cortó. Que cruel. No era verdad lo que decía, no tenía planeado permitirle que me hiciera sentir culpable. Ella no valía la pena.

¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó Edward preocupado. Entonces lo decidí. Sería una cita.

Para mi esto es una Cita Edward— acaricie su rostro con mis manos, el estaba helado. Y es que hacía frió. Y me acerque a sus labios.

Eran suaves como seda, y tan cremosos. Mi corazón se aceleró, y mi respiración se desordenó. Pero pude disfrutar de ese beso, solo por cinco segundos más, puesto que perdí la conciencia. Ya solo escuchaba la voz angelical de mi Edward. y sus brazos que me alzaban en el aire. El reía suavemente mientras me decía " ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tigo Mi Bella?"


End file.
